Friend or foe
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: Some time after a friend of the Justice League left to find Dark side, a ship crashes on Earth. Is the Passenger a friend, or a new threat? And why is there an egg in the ship; more importantly, what does it hold? Read and see the what awaits the League in this strange adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Friend, or foe?**

 **I don't own shit expect my own characters. The Justice league and all the members in it belongs to DC comics.**

 **Ch. 1** Crash landing

Within the watch-tower, Batman was standing, looking over the Earth. "Still here Bruce?" Wonder woman asked. Batman only stood there, not even answering Diana. "It's been months since he left for Dark side. He's bond to turn up eventually." She continued. "It isn't like anything would really kill him, he took the likes of Shao-Kahn and Galactus and came out with at least some body parts missing." Bruce Wayne narrowed his eyes, almost anticipating something would make it's way to Earth that wasn't typical alien ships. "He's _still_ here?" Someone asked from the elevator. "Yeah, he hasn't moved since last June." Diana said, turning to her fellow heros. "Bats, we know what he can do and what he's done; but we can't just turn him in the moment he gets to Earth, _if_ he gets to Earth." Shazam said, walking to the side of Batman. "' _If_?'" The Flash scoffed. "He's had fights with people who's agurably worst than Dark side, he'll be back before you know it." "That's what you said last time." The caped crusader said finally. "You even said that the time before that, and the time before that, and even the time before THAT. I've worked with him to know that he'll have a slight alteration to his person, similar to this 'Doctor' person that he tends to talk about." Batman finally sighed and turned around. When he started to walk off, the watchtower's alarm went off. Everyone looked out the window to see a small circuler ship hurtle towards the Earth at dangerous speeds. "If that hits the Earth, it'll do some serious damage to the areas around it." Batman said, getting to a device in the watchtower. "We're on it, come on Billy." Wonder woman said, flying off. Shazam followed her as she flew out of the watchtower.

As the strange ship got closer and closer to Earth, the hotter the ship. It took a few minutes before Wonder woman and Shazam reached the ship, but the ship was way to hot for them to touch. Wonder Woman used her lasso to stop the ship, but she only slowed it down only a little. As the lasso slowly got out of her hands, Superman rushed in and grabbed the ship just in the nick of time. "Just in the nick of time, like always." Shazam said, grabbing the Wonder woman's lasso. "Sorry, there was an incident in L.A. Gaint ants were running around." Superman said, descending to Earth slowly. The trio laughed as they went back to Earth, but as they got closer; their laughter slowed down. "So what, or who, do you think is in there?" Wonder woman asked, putting her lasso back on her belt. Just as Superman used his x-ray vision, a huge claw came out of the small ship. Superman jerked his head back, the claw only poking his chest. The claw vibrated and Superman was pushed away from the ship, and than it fell to Earth before the others could react.

The ship crashed on Earth, leaving a huge crater where it landed and some destroyed trees. As the heros examined the scene, they couldn't believe that such a small ship would cause this much damage. When they found the ship, it was already open. It was only a small comportment meant for one person was inside. As they got closer and examined the ship, they found an egg that was the only thing in the ship. "Wait, if there was only an egg in this thing, who was working this thing?" Shazam asked, picking up the egg. "More importantly, who or what weilded those claws?" Wonder woman asked. As Wonder woman examined the ship further, Shazam looked around to see if there was anything living that could be around. "All this damage, I'm surprised that the ship could have done this." Someone said from the trees. "Superman? Is that you?" Shazam asked, looking up. There was some resteling in the trees and second later, there was a kid-sized person that fell from a tree infront of the kid hero. "If the ship could do this much damage at THAT height, I'd like to thank whoever stopped it. Who _knows_ what could have happened if it was higher." The figure said. As the figure got up, it was a kid, or at least by the height, with a long-brimmed hat that you'd expect a cowboy or king of the vampires to wear. "Hey kid, you are you?" Wonder woman asked, looking at the kid. "Well, it's time for me to make my leave. Now that I'm back, I've got things to do." The figure said to it's self, not even caring to bother with the heros. Shazam was about to throw a lightening bolt when the shadowy figure started to mumble something. "Next move? Let's give that devil of Jersey a little talking to. We'll then go sleep in dear old 'York." With that, the figure dissappeared like a shadow. The heros looked at each other in confusion. "We should go back to the Watch tower." Wonder woman said, confusion in her voice. Shazam agreed just as Superman flew in. "What happened?" He asked, landing infront of the others. "We don't know, an egg was in the ship, but there wasn't really anyone in it." Wonder woman said, pointing at the huge egg Shazam was holding. "There was a pint-sized figure who was just here, but he didn't even bother talking to us." "I've heard, something off about him. It's like I've met him before." Superman said. "Go back to the watch tower and examine that egg, I'll stop any fires here." The Amazonian and the child hero nodded and flew back to the watch tower; none of the heros knew that they were under surveillance.

"So, it looks like he finally arrived home. I believe it's time to do some tests on him and these 'heros' now. Wouldn't you agree, mortal?" Someone asked with a somewhat shreiky voice. "Yes, but I'm interested with that egg he left. If you get any of your forces to get at least a peice of it, perferribly all of it; I'll be able to make new beings, both old and new, from it." Another said, sounding more human than the other voice. There was then psychodic laughter from behind them. "YES YES YES YES YEESS! We shall find them. We know him, that man we know! We will beat him, we should this time. Let us fight him." A psychodic figure said, jumping up and down with his long tounge out. "Settle down, you will fight him in time, but we need to watch in the shadow first." The human person said. "Like always, allow the enemy to make the first move. That is what he has always taught me." The one with the shrieking voice said only one thing before pressing a few bottens; "Now, let's begin."

 **What did you think? I don't know all of the things in the DC comics universe, but please tell me if I got the characters wrong. Review and all that good stuff, it helps us all.**


	2. Egg examination and information

**Ch. 2** Egg eximanation and information

 **All character's (except OC's) are all owned by their respective people. So, after watching Alien and a good read of one of my friend's fanfictions, I decided that this chapter is going to bring in a lot of plot while bringing in characters.**

"So, what does the scanners say?" The flash asked, looking at Cyborg. "Nothing yet, it doesn't match anything from the Watchtower data-base." The robotic Justice league member said, checking through the Watching Tower's data-base of known life-forms. "The one thing is for sure, it isn't a xenomorph egg, it isn't an egg of any other parasitice life-forms that we know of." "Like the symbiotes?" The flash asked, quickly running to Cyborg. Cyborg nodded, almost sighing mentally at how much damage a symbiote would cause. With every organic and in-organic life that would be created through an egg was basically shot down through the scanner; the more and more it became mind-boggling with the strange egg.

After a few hours, the Watch tower's scanner said "scan complete." Cyborg and Flash were delighted by this and quickly called for their fellow Justice League members. "No match found. Crack found on lower part of egg life-form." The Tower said. The colors from Cyborg and The Flash just as Martian Manhunter, Superman, batman, Wonder woman, and Shazam came through the door. "So, we don't really know what could come out?" Batman asked. "X-ray analysis complete." The computer said, showing an X-ray of the egg. The X-ray was of what looked like a parasite of sorts mixed with in with a human and a Tarkatan laying in the fetal position. It's eyes were moving around like it was scared of something. "So, what do we do?" Superman asked, looking around. No one answered, not knowing what to say. Just than, there was an intruder alarm and a sontaran ship appeared. "What are the sontarans doing here?" J'onn J'onzz asked, backing up.

Before the league members had any time to think, a handfull of sontarans appeared in the room, guns ready. "This is where the distress beacon is coming from, is it not?" One of them asked. "What distress signal? Why are you guys in this part of the galaxy?" Superman asked, looking at the one who asked first. "You guys know the agreement with the M.I.B, you guys shouldn't even be anywhere _near_ Earth's galaxy." J'onn J'onzz said in a strict tone. "We know of the agreement of one of Earth's representatives, but that doesn't mean that we can't just scavenge prabable weapons for our empire." Another Sontaran said. "The distress beacon appeared what you humans would say 'almost a day' ago. So, naturaly we followed to see if we can use anything for our cause." "And that would be?" The Flash asked. "We don't have to answer to you, human. Tell us where the beacon is and we'll let your death be as quick as possible." Another sontaran said harshly. That's when a weird sound rang out, it was the sound like an airplane blade was wizzing through the air in bullet time. Just as it ended, multiple xenomorphs came out from the floor, surrounding the sontarans.

As the league and the sontarans tried to get rid of the xenomorphs, a teenager in a red shirt and blue pants ran towards the egg. When no one was looking, he broke the class and grabbed the egg. Super man saw him before the kid was able to run back to where-ever he came from. He flew to the kid and blocked his way, making the kid jump back. "Super man? Listen, I have to get this egg out of here." He said, trying to get past the man of steel. "Why do you need this egg?" Superman asked. The kid pointed at the carnage and had a worried look on his face. "Listen, my friend, the Doctor, he said that there was a distress beacon coming from this tower." He said as Superman used his X-ray vision. "He said that this egg is giving off the beacon and it hold something very important and we can't allow it to get in the hands of anyone else." Super man say a blue police box that you'd see in Great Britan. Super man knew who this box belonged to and grabbed the kid. "Hold on to that egg kid." He said, lifting the kid up. As Super man flew the kid to the Tardis, a weird alien jumped in front of him. It looked like a cross between the xenomorphs and the predator alien. Just then, a spear came through it's chest and it was yanked back-wards.

The room the Justice league members were in became an all out brawl-room between Xenomorphs, Sontarans, and predators in no time. The League members quickly retreated either into another room, or the blue box. "Did you get the egg Steven?" The doctor asked, looking at the kid. Steven, the kid who grabbed the egg, nodded and handed the egg to him. "Who are you?" Wonder woman asked. "I'm the Doctor, and I save people." He replied, turning around. "So, it looks like he finally came back to Earth, but there's one thing that doesn't make any sense." Steven was about to ask, but Super-man beat him to it. "Who arrived back on Earth?" The Doctor turned to the man of steel and sighed. "The man who can control hell itself. The one who beat C'thulu's tests. We all should know who _that_ is." Super-man, Wonder woman, and the Flash tensed up. "That _kid_ is Creature?" Wonder woman asked. The Docter turned to her with an shocked face on him. "What do you mean by a _'kid'_ Princess?" He asked, that's when he started looking around like he always does and started thinking out loud. "Wait, a kid...Why would he choose to be a kid? Than again, he does have child tendencies. But, than again, he would pass for one if he has the looks. If that wouldn't be the case, the could be another option, but if there is, what would there be?" Super-man grabbed the Doctor's shoulder and the Doctor looked up at him. "Listen Doc, if anything, we need to find him. He was near the small ship when it landed. He would probably know what's going on." He said. The time traveler nodded and smiled. "Of course, of course. But a few questions though." The league members tilted their heads in confusion. "What does this so called 'kid' look like? Further more, where did he say he was going?" Wonder woman walked up to him. "The kid would be basically up to the chest of your campanion there." She said, pointing to the Doctor's camanion. "I believe he said something about visiting the 'devil of Jersey' and 'give him a good talking to.'"

The Doctor's eyes widened, scared by where the location was mentioned. "He's going to New Jersey to fight the Jersey devil...Fight or...hopfully just have a word with...him, we need to hurry." The camapion said. "Correct Steven, who knows what he'd do to Jersey." The Doctor said while he was "driving" the Tardis. "What about the war at the Watch-tower?" The Flash asked, turning towards the door. "I called in the M.I.B, Jedi, and some guy named 'Cloud.' Don't worry right now." Superman said, grabbing the Flash before he ran. "The predators and Xenomorphs would basically take care of themselves, Sontarans on the other hand, they'd retreat if it seams like the predators are losing." Steven said, causing the Doctor to turn around from the counsel that was in front of the room. "You left the Sontarans there with _them_?" He asked. "Don't worry Doc, the back-up will be there in just a second." The Flash said.

With a few long minutes, the small gang went into the woods of New Jersey. When they got out, they saw a small house that was run down and abandoned. "I hope we don't find any deadites here, none of us has any boom-sticks." Steven said. Just than, a massive shreek came from the house and a strange being crashed through the door. When even the Flash got to it, the being was no longer breathing. "I think we just found the Jersey devil." Super man said. "There's Jersey's devil, but where's _THE_ devil?" Steven asked, looking around, only to get pale in the face. "What's wrong?" The Doctor asked. Steven pointed towards the Tardis and everyone followed his finger. Many of the trees were either down, destroyed or on fire. "Well, the fire control will find this in put this out in a few. Time to find Stanford and Stanley." Someone said in the house. Everyone turned around and saw a kid coming out of the house. "I think I should first find Bill. He'd just be a pain in the ass." He said. "HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Superman said, rushing towards the kid. "It's the kid from the ship." Wonder woman said to herself. The kid only looked at Super man and dissappeared. He than appeared right next to the Tardis. "Maybe, it'll be a good time as ever to stalk up on some food first. It'll be better to travel when I'm _not_ starving." He said before dissappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That's not Creature you guys. No way in hell." Steven said, sitting down on the ground. "Than who could it be?" Super man asked. "I think that was the king of the shadow world; Creature's shadow itself." Steven replied. "I say we find him before he does anything. But first we need to get rid of these flames." Wonder woman said. Just than, the strangest form of clouds circled around the fire in the woods and it started to rain only on the fire. "Storm must be behind that...Thank goodness though." The Doctor only looked at the corpse of the Jersey Devil, feeling pity for it. The corpse than jerked back up and dissappeared into the house, leaving blood behind it.

 **What did you think? I thought of this while reading the "fearsome four vs Crystal gems" fanfiction. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please comment and review. That helps everyone. See you next time.**


End file.
